Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens cap.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional lens cap that has a pair of operating members attached to the cap main frame covering the front end opening of a lens barrel in such a manner that the operating members can slide inward and outward with respect to the center of the cap main frame (see JP 2013-7772 A).
When the operating members are made to slide outward by a biasing force (pushing force), the engaging portions of the operating members are engaged with the to-be-engaged portions in the front end opening, so that the cap main frame is attached to the front end opening of the lens barrel.
Also, when the outer edge portions of the operating members protruding outward from the outer peripheral surface of the cap main frame are made to slide inward with fingers, the engaging portions of the operating members are disengaged from the to-be-engaged portions in the front end opening, so that the cap main frame can be detached from the front end opening of the lens barrel.
However, the outer edge portions of the operating members protrude outward from the outer peripheral surface of the cap main frame. Therefore, if a hand or the like comes into contact with the protruding outer edge portions of the operating members by mistake while the cap main frame is attached to the front end opening of the lens barrel, the operating members are made to slide inward, and the cap main frame might inadvertently fall off.